Submission
by Tsukishiro
Summary: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto is a member of the strongest vampire clan...Powerful but submissive, he became the most sought after mate... what would happen if he chose a human to dominate him instead? AU OOC Yaoi /10-16-08 Important Note/
1. Prologue

Here's a new fic from me. It's about Vampires and some ideas were inspired by Vampire Knight (manga).

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Title: **Submission

**Summary: **Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto is a member of the strongest vampire clan, the Namikaze. Powerful but submissive, he became the most sought after mate dominant vampires desired. Out of the many powerful suitors he had, what would happen if he chose a human to dominate him instead?

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Yaoi, possible Mpreg, possible incest(**NOT Uchihacest!**)

**Pairings**: ItaNaru

Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** I never owned NARUTO!!

-o-o-o-o-o-

-x-x-x-x-x-

Prologue

-o-o-o-o-o-

-x-x-x-x-x-

3 am. The sky was pitch black and no clouds adorned it's vastness.

In the small city of Sound, families slept peacefully in the comforts of their bed and the safety of their homes.

The streets were almost void of people. Few individuals stumbled towards their homes, some coming home from work. Others were obviously drunk after a night out in bars and discos.

Old worn out streetlights were the only source light. They were weak but offered enough light for the people to see their way.

In a certain park, a lone individual sat quietly on one of the benches facing a circular fountain.

It was silent, save for the occasional rustling of leaves. The street lamps there were barely functioning, flickering on and off at random intervals.

The person, who had his eyes closed, suddenly became alert. He sensed someone walking towards his direction.

Not bothering to open his eyes, he waited. He was cloaked in darkness as he was out of reach of the flickering lamp.

The sound of a soft voice then reached his ears.

A young woman, wearing office clothing, was singing softly to herself as she made her way through the park. She was unknowingly walking closer to the hidden male.

When she was about five meters away from the hidden person, the rustling of fabric made her stop. The person who was seating on the bench earlier was now up and stood just about the border of the flickering light.

The woman, though nervous, eyes the figure curiously. She visibly relaxed when the figure stepped into the light.

The figure, who was obviously male but on the effeminate side, was young. He looked about 16 to 20 years old. He wore a simple black cloak that covered the entirety of his body and he stood to be at around 5'6" tall. He had spiky golden blond hair and whisker-like marks adorned his cheeks.

He was beautiful. But the most mesmerizing characteristic of the male was his eyes. They were the deepest shade of the blue the woman had ever seen that shined like sapphires.

Never had she seen such color in anyone. It had somehow disabled her from moving for it had a hypnotizing effect on her.

The blond moved forward, stepping closer to the woman who was rooted at the spot. Her eyes glazed as if dreaming of something pleasant.

When the blond was right in front of the woman, he wrapped his slender arms around her neck and moved his face closer to hers.

His eyes changed. Switching from vibrant blue to deep crimson red, he maintained eye contact with the dazed female. He pulled the woman closer till his lips reached her ears and whispered.

"You never saw me, we never met. After I am done with you, you are to go home and sleep. Forget everything that transpired tonight."

The woman nodded. The blond smiled before moving his mouth to the woman's neck, just above the jugular.

Inhaling the woman's scent, he was glad she was not like those other females that wore strong perfumes. Those scents irritated his sensitive nose and it made him think that they must have used those perfumes to hide certain smells of their bodies.

This female wore a simple sweet smelling cologne. An apple scent he noted.

Happy with his little discovery, his crimson eyes narrowed. His mouth opened revealing sharp fangs underneath. The woman gasped as those fangs pierced her neck.

Still dazed and completely unaware, she was slowly drained of her life blood. A sense of euphoria filled her to the point of ecstasy.

The blond continued to feed. The woman unconsciously wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close. Bending her head backwards, she gave more room for the blond on her neck.

Moments later he stopped. He extracted his fangs from her skin and began licking the punctures he had made. Amazingly, the wounds closed and healed. Leaving the skin flawless as if nothing had happened.

The blond stepped back. He looked at the woman who was still under the influence of hypnotism.

She was pale but not too much. She still had enough blood in her to keep her going. Smiling, he ordered her to go and watched as she obeyed.

His eyes had already reverted back to their blue color. She the woman was no longer in sight, he disappeared in a swirl of darkness. Reappearing on top of a 15-storey building at the far end of the city, he watched the scenery below.

He could sense some of his fellow creatures of the night that were either fooling around of hunting for their meals.

It won't be long before the sun would start to rise, the blond mused. In less than two hours the first rays of light would peek through the horizon, forcing those below to seek shelter from its killing rays.

The blond was about to leave when he sensed an approaching presence. Recognizing who it was, he sighed.

"Kukuku, your way of hunting never ceased to mystify me Naruto-kun." the new comer stated, stepping out of the shadows.

"Anything I do is none of your business Hebi-sama."

The man chuckled. His slitted golden eyes traced the blond's covered frame.

"Now now Naruto-kun. There is no need for formalities. Just Orochimaru will do."

The blond sighed.

"Very well, Orochimaru-sama. Is there something I can do for you? You wouldn't seek me for no reason."

"Indeed." Orochimaru phased out and reappeared directly behind Naruto. Wrapping his arms around the blond's slim frame, he leaned close till his mouth was next to the blond's ears.

"Why don't you choose me and settle down? You don't need to travel from city to city to find a mate." Orochimaru stated while licking Naruto's ear. "I am strong. I have many subordinates. I also have my own empire with slaves at your beck and call."

The blond resisted rolling his eyes. It was always like this every time he was in a city. The dominant vampire of the territory would sense him immediately and approach him every night for permission to court him.

Of course every time they asked him, he refused. But his negative answer did little to discourage them.

"I will think about it Orochimaru-sama." with that, he disappeared.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Tsukishiro's Corner:**

So I've finally written a vampire fic. So what do you guys think?

Should I continue?

Thanks for reading. :D

--tsukishiro


	2. Chapter 1 Hunter

-sniff- I'm so glad that so many people loved my new fic

Anyways, I have presents –cough-bribes-cough- for some fellow authors out there. It will be at the bottom of this chapter. :D

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Title: **Submission

**Summary: **Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto is a member of the strongest vampire clan, the Namikaze. Powerful but submissive, he became the most sought after mate dominant vampires desired. Out of the many powerful suitors he had, what would happen if he chose a human to dominate him instead?

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Yaoi, possible Mpreg, possible incest (**NOT Uchihacest!**)

**Pairings**: ItaNaru

Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** I never owned NARUTO!!

-o-o-o-o-o-

-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1 - Hunters

-o-o-o-o-o-

-x-x-x-x-x-

In the darkest hour of the night, a yell of 'over here!' echoed through the empty alley. Fast heavy footfalls and the clattering of metal with rustling fabric filled the air.

Alley after alley, men wearing navy blue uniforms topped with a green vest **(1) **ran with coordination. Their gloved hands carried revolvers and automatic pistols while magazines (gun cartridges) and other equipment were fastened on their belts.

A loud crash signaled the men of their target's whereabouts. Making haste, they ran through the darkness, with the aid of night vision goggles, towards the crash. They didn't notice one of their own running towards a different direction.

Wearing a different attire from the rest of them, the lone individual ran through the dark alleyways.

Seconds later, the sound of gunshots muffled by a silencer were heard through his ear piece. A transmission of 'target down' reached his ears but didn't stop his own chase.

Turning at a corner, he took out a four foot long blade and was met with a hissing sound.

A creature was stuck at a dead end. It was crouched down, its skin rough and colored grayish brown.

Its ears were pointed and it had beady yellow eyes. Long pointed fangs were barred at him as it backed itself into a corner, hissing viciously at its approaching death.

The man approached the obviously agitated creature. His emotions were absent from his features.

Not wanting to die, the creature pounced, intent on killing the man to get away. But it was evaded by a single side-step.

No longer cornered, it saw its chance for freedom. But before it could even take a step, its head was decapitated off its body.

The head rolled down the pavement as blood spilled like a fountain from the body.

The man, not even winded from the hunt, called for a clean-up group and left. His long raven hair trailed behind him as the gold buckle on his choker glinted in the night.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Akatsuki, one of the three oldest organizations dedicated to the eradication of vampires, was located at the very center of the walled city of Konoha.

Consisting of approximately 150 members, it was a fairly small group.

All members were trained physically and mentally to be capable of tracking and hunting vampires. With a 99 percent success rate, it was one of the best.

The hunting behavior and weaknesses of vampires were drilled into their heads. No mercy was to be shown or given to those blood sucking beasts. They were taught that vampires were mindless creatures that hunt humans for food and pleasure.

Hunters took this lesson to heart. It was understandable because most of them were survivors of brutal vampire attacks, others witnesses of such attacks.

Having to see their families and loved ones killed and disemboweled right in front of their eyes was enough to drive them to join Akatsuki, who coincidentally were the ones who saved them. They did so for revenge and their want to save others from the pain and loss that they did.

Not all individuals in Akatsuki were hunters. All of them were capable of killing vampires but some of them were unable or weak in field-work. So they ended up with different responsibilities.

All hunters were required to wear the issued navy blue uniforms topped with a green vest. There were high ranking hunters who were exempted from this rule and were given the privilege to wear what they want to work. But they were required to wear a black leather choker. That serves as their identification in Akatsuki.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Uchiha Itachi, age 23, arrived at an underground structure located at the very center of Konoha.

He slid his ID card through a slot by the entrance. Typing a code, the sliding doors automatically opened.

Located underground, the structure was made out of concrete and metal. Ventilation systems kept the place cool and comfortable. Surveillance units were distributed all over the place for security.

Itachi made a bee line towards the elevator. He ignored the greetings and bows given to him.

When the elevator doors opened, he slid in and pressed the button for the lowest floor of the structure.

Once there, he walked towards his superior's office. He gave a nod towards a woman who had short black hair. A blue paper flower was clipped on her hair and she was wearing a choker similar to that of Itachi's. The only difference was the kanji printed in red ink on the gold buckle.

"Good evening Konan-san." Itachi greeted as he passed an envelope to her. The kanji of 'scarlet' on Itachi's choker peeked through the collar of his red button-up shirt.

"Good evening Itachi-san. Pein-sama is expecting you." She replied, the kanji of 'white' clearly seen on her choker.

Thanking her, Itachi entered the office.

The office was large but not too much. Filing cabinets occupied the left side of the room while shelves, cabinets, and a door filled the right.

In the middle of the room was a desk. On it was a desktop computer that was turned on as well as a laptop which was closed shut.

Behind the desk was an office chair and on it was a man with vibrant red-orange hair. His face was filled with piercings as his eyes stared calculatingly at Itachi.

He was also wearing a choker and the kanji of 'zero' was printed on it.

"The hunt was successful Pein-sama. A total of 13 vampires were eliminated in area 65." Itachi reported. Pein turned to the computer and typed in the information.

"That makes a total of 37 for tonight. Good work. Were there any victims or witnesses?"

"Negative."

Pein nodded. He typed that info into his computer as well. He then took out a folder and gave it to Itachi.

"Here's the result of Sasuke-kun's trials." Pein stated. He also added a black choker to the folder. It was similar to theirs but this one had nothing printed on it.

"I am glad to say that he passed. Other information is in that folder and tell him to come to my office tomorrow."

Itachi nodded. In order for a hunter to climb ranks and to be acknowledged as a pro, he or she needed to have accomplished a certain number of missions and successful hunts.

Once accomplished, he or she would be required to pass a series of tests or trials given to them.

Every trial varied. It depended on which proctor or high ranking hunter would give it.

There were a total of three trials to be taken. It may range from information gathering to research to the capturing or hunting of vampires. And all of them must be passed with flying colors.

From the appearance of the new choker and Pein's words, Itachi's younger brother had indeed passed.

After a few more words, Itachi was dismissed.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Itachi lay on his bed as he stared at the ceiling. It was already 4:00 in the morning and he still couldn't sleep.

He had given the folder and choker to his younger brother, Sasuke, hours ago. Upon receiving it, it was clear in the younger male's eyes (well to Itachi anyways) that he was thrilled and proud of his achievement in climbing the ranks.

Well, who wouldn't be? Sasuke had been working hard for years to be finally acknowledged not just an experienced hunter, but as a professional.

Itachi chuckled. He was proud of his younger brother. He had been Sasuke's initial trainer and teacher in Akatsuki. He knew that Sasuke deserved it.

Itachi stared at the digital clock on his bedside table. It told him that it was already 4:30 am. He frowned.

'_This is not a good sign.'_ He thought, feeling uneasy.

He got out of bed and stared out the window.

This feeling of uneasiness… he was certain that something was going to happen in the near future and it could either be good or bad.

The last time he was unable to sleep and had a constricting feeling to his chest warned him of an incoming event.

Unfortunately, the event that did came was anything but pleasant.

He shook his head. It wasn't good reflecting on the past. It would only bring confusion and hesitation to his mind.

Sighing, he gave the window one last glance before going back to bed, uncertain if sleep would embrace him or not.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Standing on a very high cliff, a lone figure watched the walled city of Konoha below him. His cloak and hair fluttered in the wind.

A few minutes later, his attention switched towards the horizon. The first rays of the sun began to seep through.

In a moment, his eyes glowed red before phasing out into nothingness.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-x-x-x-x-x-

**(1)** Just visualize what Jounin and Chuunin wear the manga/anime.

**Tsukishiro's corner:**

Well, that's chapter 1. :D I have nothing much to say.

Btw, here are the gifts I mentioned from above (remove the spaces):

For **StarsOFYaoi** - rkatsuki. deviantart. com/ art/ Together-83469355

For **Pain au Chocolat -** rkatsuki. deviantart. com/ art/ Shisui-Itachi-friendship-83468654

For **YaoiRocks -** rkatsuki. deviantart. com/ art/ Deidara-83468909

For **silkendreammaid**, an awesome FMA fic writer - rkatsuki. deviantart. com/ art/ FemEd-of-Returning-Echoes-83469139

If these links don't work, just go to my profile, go to my deviant account, and look for your gifts there. XD

Hope you like them.


	3. Chapter 2 Survivors

9/4/08

NOTE: 'Sigh', to be honest, I have no intention up updating any of my fics till the semester ends. But because of a certain author out there (I won't be mentioning names… **yet**) that I have been, well, monitoring for months, I got inclined to post coz I need to get something out of my system.

One, this author, no matter how well known (I judged by the number of reviews she got) she became, is getting away with plagiarism under readers' noses. Why do I say that? Because every time I read her fics, it damn reminds me of a fic I've already read. All she does is change the gender of the main character, change the pairing, change this and that, then poof, you get a "new" fic while the plot still remains technically the same. If not that, she would mix and match different fics to fit the requirements of 'her new fic'.

Two, I find it strange that even though she claimed that she is not fond of seeing two persons of the same gender getting together, the fics from which she ripped ideas from are all from well known stories from 'YAOI' writers.

Three, why is it that only a few people are noticing this? I would not have bothered at first if only she had credited the original authors of the fics she's getting (or ripping) her 'ideas' from. In fact the only time when would credit them is when someone points that little tidbit out.

Four, she contradicts herself. Sure in some of her fics she mentioned that she got the idea from a story she'd read that she _couldn't remember,_ but then she would later claim that everything was purely her own? WTF!?

Five, I had sent a review to her months ago about a certain fic she has. I pointed out that even though she said that she's only using the original author's fic as a basis, her fic was almost identical to the original (refer to number one). Heck the only time she would update that story was when the original author would update hers. What she did next was she posted an update which was, shockingly, completely different from the original. And after that she stopped updating that specific story. Hmm, I wonder why… 'sarcasm'

Note: I posted a review on one of her 'newest fics' two days ago stating almost everything I've noticed about her stories. Well, for some strange reason I had this urge to save what I wrote in that review and I did just that. And what did she do after reading that? She deleted the fic.

Six, the most annoying thing is that even when some of the readers do recognize the fic, they ended up liking her version more than the original. Damn, that's the killing blow. Plagiarism may be harsh, but this takes everything. Imagine, you've worked hard for months, or even over a year on a story, she comes in, liked your idea but wanted to post it in her own version, did just that, and ended up taking 'your' readers. G-- you don't know how infuriating that is. I had that experience when I was in high school on a school project and since then, I never showed my work to any of my classmates.

Sigh, now that I've finally got that off my chest, time for excuses for not updating:

1. University – exams and projects to finish.

2. Watercolor painting – blame my friend. He's the one that got me into this traditional art.

3. Laziness – yes, I'm very lazy.

Well, that's all. You can thank 'that' author for making me post this chapter up. And if she doesn't change her 'way of writing', I **will** mention names. XD

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Title: **Submission

**Summary: **Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto is a member of the strongest vampire clan, the Namikaze. Powerful but submissive, he became the most sought after mate dominant vampires desired. Out of the many powerful suitors he had, what would happen if he chose a human to dominate him instead?

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Yaoi, possible Mpreg, possible incest (**NOT Uchihacest!**)

**Pairings**: ItaNaru

Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 2 - Survivors

-o-o-o-o-o-

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Vampires:**

Vampires are physically and visually identified by their unnatural complexions ranging from rough reddish brown to wrinkly dull grey. Their ears are pointed and reach up to three/four inches in length. Also, their eyes glow an eerie yellow which aid them to see in the dark.

They seemed incapable of standing up straight. Their bodies crouched down and moved on all fours but their physical attributes are similar to that of humans.

They are also incapable of speech. They have little to no intellect but they seem to 'evolve' the longer that they are 'alive'. Their actions are mostly based on survival instincts as they will do anything to stay 'alive'.

It is believed that vampires are turned humans. But up until now, no proof had been found to back up the theory. Experiments on captures live vampires and convicts on death row produced inconclusive results.

Vampires are weak and fear pure silver. When used against them, it can cause irreparable damage on the vampire's body, whether it be on the abdomen or on the extremities. A shot on the head or through the heart instantly kills it. Wooden stakes has little to no effect on the vampire unless it directly pierces the heart.

Deterrents such as holy water and crosses are unreliable. Flames and artificial lights on the other hand are more effective. This is so for vampires are blinded by light. It may not have the burning effect the sun has on these creatures but it is enough to stun them.

Vampires are a threat to human society. But to avoid total chaos and panic, information about these creatures' existence are withheld from the public.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Itachi sat quietly, arms and legs crossed, as he waited along with other veteran hunters for the meeting to begin. Next to him was his younger brother, Sasuke, who was conversing quietly with Hyuuga Neji who is a year Sasuke's senior.

The past week had been disturbing. For reasons unknown, not a single vampire had emerged in the city.

This incident bothered everyone. Vampires usually feast on human blood, and sometimes flesh, every night. So for those creatures to fast for a week...

The door to the room suddenly opened, revealing a man with silvery grey hair that spiked to one direction. An eye patch covered his left eye and he was currently occupied with an orange book.

Many of the females growled at the sight of the book. The males on the other hand ignored it. They were already used to seeing it, while some others were readers as well.

When the new comer had finally separated his face from the book, he looked around and saw almost everyone staring back at him.

His visible eye curved into an inverted 'u'. He raised he free hand in greeting.

"Yo!"

Pein sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping to stave off the incoming headache.

"Be seated Kakashi. You're late for over an hour and a half. Do not delay this any longer."

Kakashi ignored the threatening tone in his superior's voice and took the empty seat next to Itachi. Pocketing his orange book, he sat back and waited for the meeting to begin.

"Now that we're all here," Pein gave Kakashi one last glare. "We can begin." He then took out a folder.

"As you all know, in the past week no vampire was sighted in the city. We do not know why and what's causing this sudden change in their behavior." He then nodded to Konan, who stood up and began distributing envelopes to those in the room.

"I don't want to take any chances so there will be changes. From now on, instead of the usual pairs, you teams will have an additional member. He or she is a medical specialist.

"They will be responsible for any injuries you might attain in hunts and will also aid you in finding out new information about this occurrence. Keep in mind though that their safety is your responsibility." Pein paused, letting them absorb the information.

"For special hunters," Pein eyed Konan, Itachi, and five others, "Instead of hunting solo, you will be paired up with each other. As I have said earlier, I am not taking any chances.

"All the information you may need are in those envelopes. If you have any questions, you can approach Konan." With that, Pein left the room, not sparing anyone a second glance.

Itachi, after receiving his own copy, left the room as well.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto sipped his coffee happily as he studied the people around him.

Sitting in a café located in a plaza, he drank in the sight of the landscape and the people walking about.

'_This city is really big.'_ He mused. _'I've been staying here for a week now and I still haven't visited even half of the city.'_

He dubbed Konoha as his number one favorite city, Whirlpool, his birthplace, ranking second. The sheer number of trees and greenery in such a modernized place never ceased to amaze him.

Konoha seemed devoted to modernization and technology. Even so, they kept I mind the need to preserve nature, hence the abundance of trees.

Naruto closed his eyes. A gentle breeze ruffled his golden mane. Tilting his head back to let more of the cooling wind touch his skin, he completely ignored the looks of adoration, lust and envy directed on him.

'_This is the life.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

'_But then again, all good things have an end.'_ He sighed as he felt a presence approaching him, the new comer taking the seat in front of him.

Opening one eye, he stared at his new 'companion.'

"What in the world are you doing here Tobi?" Naruto asked, closing his eye again.

Tobi, who was wearing a spiraled orange mask that had only one eye opening, merely tilted his head.

"Just doing my duty, Naruto-sama." He answered, earning him a sigh.

"Father sent you here." _–Father sent you to baby-sit me.-_

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi announced proudly. _–Yup, that sums it up.-_

The blond sighed again. _'Yes, Tobi really is a good boy.'_ Naruto thought. The masked man would obey almost any order given to him by his superiors. It didn't matter if he didn't like a specific order or not, as long as it did not go against his 'moral code'.

Tobi's practically live by it. And if his superiors would force their own views and ideals on him, irregardless of who they were, they would be at the receiving end of some serious pranks that would last for over a week.

Tobi wasn't afraid of the consequences his actions might bring him. Hell no. There's no way that he would fear for his life or safety due to some old coots who didn't respect his views. That was the advantage of being directly under the command of the one and only heir of the Namikaze Clan, the richest and most powerful clan there was in the entire world.

It also helped that the heir himself was his accomplice in some of his more _complex _and_ dangerous_ pranks.

Even so, Tobi knew that there were limits as to how much he could get away with it without a scratch.

Naruto had personally ordered Tobi to not follow him over a month ago. The masked man had dutifully obeyed it to the T until his father had over-ridden the order with his own.

Being out-ranked by his own father, Tobi would of course obey the older man's command.

Damn their over-protective tendencies.

Naruto took out some money and left it on the table. He got up to leave the café, confident that his _personal guard_ would follow.

"Ah! Wait for me!" Tobi yelled out, stumbling a bit as he made his way next to the blond.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Uchiha Itachi sighed for the umpteenth time that night.

It was his shift tonight, along with his partner Kisame. They had been scouting the city for over five hours now and had yet to spot a single vampire.

Ten days had passed since the last vampire sighting. It was unheard of for vampires to fast that long.

Itachi was certain that the city was yet to be freed of those blood sucking creatures. He was also certain in those ten days, a number of those undead had, well, died due to starvation.

_'But vampires behave based on their survival instincts.'_ Itachi pondered. 'For those things to go against their natural instincts changes everything we knew about them.'

Itachi gave his partner a glance. Hoshigaki Kisame, like him, was a survivor of a vicious vampire attack.

Kisame, a well-muscled man who obviously trained religiously in gyms, was alone the night he was attacked. Well-trained as he was, he was able to fend of the creatures long enough for the hunters to arrive and kill the vampires themselves.

He only suffered from flesh wounds on his face, which scarred and looked like gills. He was immediately taken to Akatsuki and the rest was history.

Itachi frowned as he maneuvered his way through the darkness. He considered Kisame as one of the lucky ones. Kisame was **alone** that fateful night.

Itachi on the other hand was...

Both men tensed when the familiar hiss and screech of vampires reached their ears. Reaching for their weapons of choice, both being swords but of different size and style, they stealthily dashed towards the park.

The sound of more screeching became clear as they got nearer. This sound confused them since the only time vampires would make this sound was when they were in pain or dying. So were there hunters already at the scene?

Itachi and Kisame arrived just in time to see, what appears to be, the last vampire in the park being stabbed through the heart with a blade. The moment the blade was extracted, the creature crumpled to the ground and withered into dust.

Because there was very poor lighting, meaning almost none, they couldn't identify the individual standing in the middle of the park. They were certain that the person was male and that was just it.

It took them a few moments to realize that there was another person there, just behind the unidentified male. Before Itachi could approach the two, the pair vanished, appearing as if they were just a hallucination caused by the shadows.

"What was that?" Kisame voiced out. He moved forward and began studying the numerous piles of dust gathered in the area.

"I don't know." Itachi answered, mentally counting the number of dust piles he could see. "It would appear that the reason we don't encounter any vampires was because someone else was killing them off."

Kisame nodded. "There were at least ten vampires here. None escaped. Judging by the claw-marks, it looks as if they were surrounding those two earlier."

"They seemed desperate for blood." Kisame continued. "Their reason for fasting is still unknown. Seeing that they are still 'alive', they must have eaten something in those times. Maybe some rats or small creatures that had stumbled into their hiding place."

"If that is so, then we have reason to believe that one of those two is specifically targeted by these things." Itachi stated as he kicked one of the dust piles. "The person hiding behind the taller male is the target. They seemed capable of protecting themselves and were also able to kill these things with ease."

"But why though?" Kisame asked. "Those two are obviously humans. Why would these blood-suckers target them and them only?"

"I don't know. But I do know that if we want to find out what is going on, we need to find them first before they get away."

-o-o-o-o-o-

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Tsukishiro's Corner:**

-sniff- I'm so glad that so many people loved my new fic.

The only thing I can say is that it will take a while for me to continue my old fics. I kind of lost the direction where they are supposed to go.

And if you haven't, please read my note on the top.

--tsukishiro


	4. Appreciation

I want to say thank you to my concerned readers for informing me about the red button thing that will/might be implemented here in FF. I will be deleting parts from my stories and will only be keeping the first chapters, unless of course they contain adult content. I may transfer them to my AFF account once I get some time.

Again, thank you for telling me. 


End file.
